


Dark Waters

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn YesCon Week, Cozy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Solheim (Final Fantasy XV), aimed for fluff, bath house, hit sad instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Ardyn and Gilgamesh have the Solheim bath house to themselves for a day of relaxation, but Gilgamesh soon realizes that this may be their last visit to the grand structure.





	Dark Waters

The Solheim bath house sat atop a lush green hill on the outskirts of the city. A grand building of marble and granite, it had served the public's needs for generations. Open daily to the people of the realm, there were occasions when it was unofficially closed.

Once a month, sometimes more, sometimes less, a golden greatsword would be buried in the ground in front of the entrance, and people knew who resided therein and respectfully kept their distance.

Today was one such morning, and inside the bath house two men, tired from a month on the road healing the sick, were entwined in each other's arms.

After soaking in the hottest bath available for what felt like a blissful eternity, Ardyn lounged back against the extraordinarily large frame of Gilgamesh, his shield apparent.

Ardyn preferred the solitude of the public baths, not wanting to deal with his younger brother, Somnus, who would pressure him to approach the Crystal every time he returned to the palace. So he just... didn't, instead staying at inns and using public facilities.

A quiet sigh interrupted his thoughts.

"Our flesh is going to slough off soon, my liege. Are you not ready yet?"

Ardyn could feel what his protector was referring to, the fingertips stroking his chest were wrinkled like prunes from being in the water for so long. He stretched his arm out, reaching behind himself to cup the back of Gilgamesh's neck.

"Just a bit longer, Gil. The water is divine."

Spinning around, Ardyn flipped over and draped himself across Gilgamesh's chest. The shield in waiting brought a large hand up to pet over Ardyn's auburn hair, the fringes dark where they'd dipped into the water.

"I would not begrudge you this comfort, my liege, but..."

"I know, Gil, I know..."

Ardyn raised his hand to look over his pruned skin, making sure there were no cracks for the scourge to leak from. It wouldn't do to wander the countryside healing people, only to contaminate half the city in one go with infected bath water.

"I'm sorry," Gilgamesh whispered, tears trickling down his cheek.

"Don't be, darling, for I am not."

And he wasn't. Ardyn was proud, no, happy even, to heal his people. To drain the scourge from their bodies, and accept it into his own. He'd been doing it for years, but... as much as he wished to deny it, the evidence that it was taking its toll was becoming too obvious to ignore. And so he avoided the palace, and Somnus, and pushed himself to his limits, much to Gilgamesh's chagrin. For he was afraid if he stopped moving for long, that the scourge would overtake him. He was afraid if he went to the Crystal, he would lose his powers to heal, and oh but there was so much more healing that needed to be done.

No, better to press on than stand still.

"I'm ready now, Gil."

The giant of a man scooped Ardyn up into his arms as though he weighed nothing and carried him out of the water. Gil took the time and exquisite care to dry every inch of Ardyn, pressing delicate kisses to the softened skin along the way.

As was their routine, once dressed Gilgamesh knelt in front of the bench Ardyn was sitting upon, facing outward, and Ardyn proceeded to brush out and braid his long silver hair. It was almost like meditating for Ardyn, the easy strokes of the brush, the silken strands of hair running through his fingers. Caring in any way that he could for his beloved protector.

They exited the bath house hand in hand. Gilgamesh retrieved his sword, and Ardyn mounted his black chocobo, ready to set forth and put some distance between them and the city before nightfall. As they walked, Gilgamesh's braids swung freely against his chest. His eye caught the black smudge in his silver hair, and he knew that their final visit to the Solheim bath house was now behind them.


End file.
